


Benefits of Experience

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames goes down on Ariadne after their latest job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3143262732/inception-ariadne-eames-for-certecerto).

She holds his head between her spread legs, his tongue a wicked force that keeps her entire body coiled tight. He holds her down by her hips and explores, experienced and confident. Ariadne’s never had a mad like this before - it’s been college students and girlfriend’s fumbling, amusing but not intense like this, not enough to make her entire body shiver and ignite.

She moans his name and it sounds like she’s begging, but she doesn’t know what she’s asking for, can’t say what she wants. Eames licks at her clit, strong and demanding, and the sensation shoots through her entire body as he laps and strokes, driving her wild. It’s better than a dream: it’s better than anything she’s felt before.

Under his attention, she climaxes and comes apart, her body burning, her cunt aching, and he chases her through it, until her clit is throbbing and her breath comes in bitter, choking gasps; it’s perfect and it’s too much and she never wants it to stop.


End file.
